


1999

by dogwooddoog



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogwooddoog/pseuds/dogwooddoog
Summary: "Before eight years ago." About Brixton who is in love with Deckard, a childhood friend.It seems that the Deck was a captain from 1999 to 2003, so Deck in this story is the captain.
Relationships: Brixton Lore/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 4





	1999

◇◇◇  
「キャプテン、ほら、あんたの部屋ですよ」  
ブリクストンは、すっかり自分の肩にもたれかかって酔いつぶれている上官を、自分の身体ごと揺さぶって起こそうと試みたが、相手はまぶたも口も閉じたままだった。  
「ったく」  
自分の右肩に体重をかけさせたまま、鍵を探すために相手のポケットを探ろうとしてみたが、どうにもうまくいかない。彼の上半身を床に落っことしてしまわないように注意をはらいながら、その両肩をつかみ、ハグをするような体勢にもっていった。  
すうすうと穏やかな鼻息が自分の首の付け根にあたるのを感じながら、彼のカーゴパンツの左右の前ポケットに両手を突っ込む。  
「んっ……」  
ごそごそと探っていると、くすぐったかったのか、なんともいえないような声が目の前の男から漏れ出て、ブリクストンは自身の中心部がキュッと音をたてたような心地がした。  
――毎回こうなのだ。この上官と自分が幼なじみだということが同じ部隊の輩どもに知れ渡って以来、彼が酔いつぶれるたびに、ブリクストンはこうやって部屋まで送り届ける任務を半ば強制的に任されていた。彼は大して酒に強くもないのに、毎回のようにしこたま飲んでは、真っ赤になって、つぶれてしまう。真っ赤になると、彼は大きな声でずっとげらげらと笑っている。機嫌のいい幼なじみを見るのは、悪い気はしなかったが、彼に絡まれるのは大層めんどくさかった。  
前回送り届けたときに鍵が入っていた前ポケットには、今回はそれは入っていなかった。ブリクストンはため息をつきながら、少しかがむようにしてサイドポケットに手を突っ込んだ。しかし、そこにも鍵の感触はない。残るは尻ポケットだが、ブリクストンには、彼のそこに手を突っ込むことは少しためらわれた。なぜなら――なぜなら、ブリクストンはこの男にすっかり、そういう意味で惚れているからだ。  
自分がゲイなのかストレートなのか、それともバイセクシュアルなのかなんてきちんと考えたことはなかったが、初恋の相手は彼だった。友人の兄。そのときの自分はまだやっと十一になったくらいのころで、彼とベッドでどうこうしたいだなんて思ったこともなかったが、いまは違う。あと三年もすれば三十に手が届く歳なのだ、彼のことはしっかりと、そういう対象として見ていた。本人はもちろんのこと、誰にもそのことは告げていないが、彼を頭に思い浮かべて自慰にふけったこともある。そんな相手の尻ポケットをまさぐるというのは、なんだか罪悪感を覚えてしまう行為だった。  
ただ、そういってだらだらとこの廊下で立ち往生するわけにもいかない。とりあえず、軽く相手の尻ポケットを外からたたいて、どちらに鍵が入っているのかを確かめることにした。  
右手でたたいた左ポケットからは何の音もしなかった。反対の手で右ポケットをたたけば、ちゃり、と金属がこすれ合う音がする。そろりとつまむようにして鍵をそこから取り出し、右手に持ち替え、ぐっと腕を伸ばして錠にそれを差し込んだ。  
自分より小柄な上官を胸に抱きとめたまま、ドアを背でおさえるようにして後ろを向き、彼の身体を引きずるようにしながら部屋に入り込むと、むわりと彼のにおいが鼻腔に入ってきた。彼がいつも使っているシェイブローションの香りと、昔彼の実家で嗅いだことのあるどこか懐かしいにおいと、そして彼自身の体臭とがまざりあったにおいだった。  
ドアを閉め、入ってすぐのところにあるベッドに、ひとまず彼ごと、膝で乗り上げる。  
「キャップ、もうベッドだぞ。あんた、酒くさいけど、シャワーはどうする？」  
「……うん」  
返事は返ってきたが、言葉が通じたわけではなかったらしい。相手はぎゅっとブリクストンの胴に抱き着いてきた。  
「おい、こら……寝るんだったら手を放してくれ。おれはシャワーを浴びてからじゃないと寝たくないんだ」  
「……うん」  
返事はあったが、彼は依然としてブリクストンの身体を手放すつもりはないようだった。  
「……デック」  
ため息交じりにブリクストンが彼の名前を呼ぶと、ようやく彼はブリクストンの胸から顔をあげた。目のふちはピンク色に染まっていて、眼球には水の膜がはっている。とても眠たげな目をしていた。  
「……なに」  
「はなしてくれ」  
「……なんで」  
「シャワーを浴びたい」  
「ここで？」  
その問いに、ブリクストンは逡巡してから、否定の言葉を返した。  
「……いや、おれの部屋で」  
「なんで」  
「なんでって……」  
答えに詰まっていると、デッカードはどさりとベッドに倒れ込んだ。ブリクストンの身体は彼に抱きしめられたままだったから、ベッドにふたりして向かい合って寝ているような体勢になる。  
「ここで入ってけ」  
「……なんで」  
「……ひとりはいやだ」  
「ふうん」  
「あいかぎ、も、わたすから……」  
彼の言葉は、すう、と寝息に吸い込まれていってしまった。  
最後に発した母音の形に開かれたままのくちびるを見ながら、ブリクストンは五回目のその言葉に思いをはせた。  
いつになったら、素面のときに彼はそれを言ってくれるのだろう。


End file.
